English cricket team in Zimbabwe in 1996–97
The English cricket team toured Zimbabwe for a two-match Test series and a three-match One Day International (ODI) series between 15 December 1996 and 3 January 1997. The Test series was drawn 0–0 and Zimbabwe won the ODI series 3–0. It was England's first senior tour of Zimbabwe. Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 376 (137.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Andy Flower 112 (331) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Chris Silverwood 3/63 (18 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 406 (151.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Nasser Hussain 113 (278) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Paul Strang 5/123 (58.4 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 234 (101 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Guy Whittall 56 (184) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Phil Tufnell 4/61 (31 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 204/6 (37 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Nick Knight 96 (117) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Paul Strang 2/63 (14 overs) | result = Match drawn | venue = Queens Sports Club, Bulawayo | umpires = Steve Dunne (NZ) and Ian Robinson (Zim) | motm = Nick Knight (Eng) | report = Scorecard | toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 156 (83.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = John Crawley 47* (169) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Guy Whittall 4/18 (16 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 215 (105 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Grant Flower 73 (255) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Darren Gough 4/40 (26 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 195/3 (93 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Alec Stewart 101* (267) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Paul Strang 2/42 (26 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | venue = Harare Sports Club, Harare | umpires = K. T. Francis (Sri), Russell Tiffin (Zim) | motm = Grant Flower (Zim) | report = Scorecard | toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to field. | rain = No play on day five because of overnight rain. }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 152 (45.5 overs) | score2 = 153/8 (43.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Nasser Hussain 49* (87) | wickets1 = John Rennie 3/27 (8 overs) | runs2 = Andy Waller 48 (71) | wickets2 = Alan Mullally 2/24 (10 overs) | result = Zimbabwe won by 2 wickets | report = Scorecard | toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to field. | venue = Queens Sports Club, Bulawayo | umpires = Quintin Goosen (Zim) and Russell Tiffin (Zim) | motm = Alistair Campbell (Zim) | rain = }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 200 (48.5 overs) | score2 = 179/7 (42 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Andy Flower 63 (114) | wickets1 = Darren Gough 4/43 (8.5 overs) | runs2 = John Crawley 73 (109) | wickets2 = Paul Strang 3/24 (9 overs) | result = Zimbabwe won by 6 runs | report = Scorecard | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | venue = Harare Sports Club, Harare | umpires = Graeme Evans (Zim) and Ian Robinson (Zim) | motm = John Crawley (Eng), Paul Strang (Zim) | rain = Because of rain England were chasing a revised target of 185 from 42 overs. }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 249/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 118 (30 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Alistair Campbell 80* (103) | wickets1 = Alan Mullally 1/39 (10 overs) Craig White 1/39 (7 overs) Ronnie Irani 1/39 (10 overs) | runs2 = Robert Croft 30* (37) | wickets2 = Eddo Brandes 5/28 (10 overs) | result = Zimbabwe won by 131 runs | report = Scorecard | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | venue = Harare Sports Club, Harare | umpires = Russell Tiffin (Zim) and Ian Robinson (Zim) | motm = Eddo Brandes (Zim) | rain = Eddo Brandes takes the first ODI hat-trick for Zimbabwe. }} Category:International cricket competitions from 1994–95 to 1997 1996-97